The adventures of Elladora Snape and the Weasleys
by JamesLilianBlack
Summary: Elladora is a simple girl on her journey through Hogwarts with her two best friends, the Weasley twins. Will their shennanigans lead to more than they ever hoped or thought?
1. Elladora, meet the twins

I sat on my bed, in my room. My father was in his study, most likely sleeping on his desk, _again_. I got up, still wearing my black pajama pants and bright red tank top, and went down the hall to the kitchen. My father and I lived together with our house elf; or, at least we had for the past four years my mother had been dead. Once in the kitchen, I grabbed a baking sheet and made some homemade cinnamon buns for my father and myself. They were his favorite; when I was five my mother had taught me how to make them. There was a small knock at our front door, I knew my father would be furious if he had to answer the door at this hour, so I ran and answered it quickly. Behind my stark white hard wood front door, was a tall red headed man and what looked to be his wife. She was short and had bright red hair. Behind them was a group of younger redheads that were quite tall for what looked to be their ages. I was used to answering the door in pajamas; I stopped minding when I was about seven.  
>"We're so sorry to bother you miss," the tall redheaded man began, "but, our car has broken down and well-" his wife interrupted him.<br>"We have a muggle car and we can't figure out how to fix it, could you please help us?" a grin began to play on my face.  
>"Sure can. Let me just leave a note for my father and I can be out in a few minutes." I had barley turned around when I remembered my cinnamon buns. "Oh I forgot!" I turned back to them, "I have cinnamon buns in the oven right now but they'll be done in just ten minutes. Are you in any hurry? Because if you are I can just-"<br>"My dear girl we are in no hurry what so ever. Take your time." The tall red headed man said to me. I smiled and thanked him.  
>"Would you and the rest of your family like to come inside while we wait? My father is still asleep, but I think he wont mind." I said beaming at the flame colored family.<p>

"Well thank you my dear," began the mom of the family, "by the way we're the Weasley's. I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur." I smiled and nodded to them. I had always been the kindest witch in the family. Though I'll never know where I got it from, my mother and father have never been the nicest to others well, besides me. They happily took my invitation, and came inside. The man came in first, followed by his wife and a pair of twins. Then, another boy who was a bit taller than the twins came in and the last boy was taller than the other three.

"Okay, please just stay in the front room. And, Leeal will get you anything you need." A small house elf came up behind me. "She's very friendly and she's an amazing cook in case you get hungry." I turned to Leeal, "Leeal I'll be in by my tool shed fixing these nice peoples car. So when my father wakes up please explain this." She nodded and I headed outside where my tool shed was just a few yards away from the house. I looked just a few yards past it on the right of my house and there sat a blue Ford Anglia. It took a little over a half hour to push the car up to my tool shed. Once I got it there, I changed into some grey skinny jeans and a tank top I kept in there for when I was working, and turned on some of my muggle music I found. It was natural for me to listen to music while I worked. I sang along with it…  
>"So this is how it goes<br>Well I, I would have never known  
>And if it ends today<br>Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone…  
>Now I think we're takin' this too far don't you know that it's not this hard<br>Well it's not this hard…" their transmitter was burnt out and it needed a new one badly.  
>"But if you take what yours and I take mine<br>My sweet go there  
>Please Not this<br>No not this time." Also, it looked as if the oil had never been changed but maybe once ten years ago. And for some reason, there was an entire section near the engine I'd never seen in a car before. I looked at a clock I hung up on the wall; and according to it, I'd been working on the car for two hours. I decided to go on inside and see what the Mr Weasley could tell me. When I opened the door, Leeal was making some food and the family was just sitting in the front room.  
>"Oh," began Leeal, "Princess is very messy coming in from work. Princess should go clean herself up for the young men here." Unfortunately, she said this in front of them. She was my mothers' house elf and just decided to stay here even after she could go. She said it was so I could grow up properly, but that didn't work so well either. Unlike my mother who had already had three or four boyfriends by my age, I had never even had a friend besides a little boy when I was very small myself. Yet despite this fact, I was a definite people person; well, most of the time. I could feel my face become hot and I looked down at Leeal.<br>"Leeal, please don't do this _again_." I pleaded to her, "Has my father come out of his room yet today?" she shook her head no;I sighed.  
>"Though," she started talking again, "Leeal went in and saw he was awake and asked him if he'd like something to eat, of course being your father he said no. But, Leeal took him one of Princess' cinnamon buns and left it on the desk for him. Leeal could've sworn she saw him smile right before she left." She also gave me a warm smile, in which I returned to her. I turned back to the family and walked into the front room with the rag Leeal had handed to me when she said I should go clean up.<br>"Well, your car needs a new transmitter and an oil change. Both are done. In case you heard the screaming at a car, that would explain the new transmitter. I hate those stupid enchanted cars in my yard; they ended up getting minds of their own. On top of that, they're stubborn. Anyway, there still a couple problems with it." I looked at the father of the family. "Sir, is your car enchanted?" I stared at him.  
>"I, um… well…yes. The car is enchanted so it can fly." He looked at me then at the ground avoiding the stare of his wife.<br>"OH!" I said almost shouting, "No wonder I couldn't figure it out! I was wondering what that was near the engine. Wait here I'll have the rest of your car fixed in a little while." I dashed back out to my tool shed and opened the hood again. It only took another hour until their car was completely fixed. I stood up straight and looked back at the engine to see if there was anything else. Of course with music still playing. I started looking at the back of the engine, which I hadn't seen since I had started working on the car.  
>"Well George," I heard a voice, "looks like we came at a nice time."<br>"Yes, we did Fred." Said another voice. I turned around to see the twins of the people who owned the car.  
>"What are you two doing in here?" I asked while laughing slightly.<br>"Our mom thought you'd been in here quite a while and asked us to come check on you." One began.  
>"So she sent us out here and now are you done? Because if not we're stuck out here with you until you are." The other finished. They both looked at me with hopeful faces. Hoping they could take a joke, I began talking.<br>"Nope! It might be a while actually, maybe three or four hours." I smiled and they both laughed and said "Come on, lets go." I followed them out of my tool shed with them. They began asking me questions on the way inside the house.  
>"So," began the twin on my left, "what's a girl like you, fixing muggle cars?"<br>"And," began the twin on my right, "more importantly, will you be attending Hogwarts with us this fall?"  
>"Well, first off, everyone needs a hobby right? Mine just so happens to be fixing things and cooking. I needed something to do in my spare time." I looked up at them they were smiling in somewhat of interest. I could feel myself slightly blushing, but never let them see it. "And, for the second question, yes. My dad gave me my Hogwarts letter at the beginning of the summer when he came home from work. But, I already went to Diagon alley earlier this summer for my things." I looked up again at the twins. The twin on my left started.<br>"Well, that's a shame."  
>"We were going to Diagon alley next week." The other twin finished. I smiled and looked back to in front of me.<br>"Well then, maybe you boys will just have to find me on the train." I smirked and kept on walking.  
>"George, maybe we'll just have to take her up on that offer" said the twin on my right.<br>"You know Fred I don't think that's a bad idea at all." said the twin on my left. Suddenly each boy put a hand on my shoulders and stopped me from walking. The twin on my left went behind my and grabbed my arms and the twin on my right went in front of me. George (behind me) pulled me back to where I was leaning on him, and Fred (in front of me) grabbed my legs and walked a little closer toward me so that if they dropped me I'd fall flat on my back. They were suspending me between them and I just laughed at them.  
>"Why <em>are<em> you two carrying me?" I said between giggles.  
>"We said we'd take you <em>up<em> on your offer!" they said together. I laughed harder at how they could even say the same thing at the exact same time. They laughed with me and soon kept walking slowly toward the house.  
>"Hey guys," I said getting their attention, "Promise you won't drop me?"<br>"Yeah sure" said George, "But tell us something first." said Fred.  
>"Sure what is it?" they looked at each other then at me.<br>"Your name." they said in unison. I laughed and looked up at George then at Fred.  
>"Sure, my names Elladora but, everyone has always called me Ella"<br>"Why?" they said together.  
>"It's just a nickname." I laughed and they joined me. They carried me all the way into the front room of the house. Where they dropped me on the love seat they were sitting on earlier. The three of us came in laughing and Leeal got curious.<br>"Leeal hasn't heard Princess laugh this hard for so long. Leeal has to wonder why miss?" I looked down at her with a big grin still plastered on my face from earlier.  
>"Leeal, it's nothing much. I just made some friends though." I put my arms around each of the twins and I felt them each wrap an arm around my waist. Looking back at Leeal I saw her smile warmly to me once more and I looked at the boys and saw them grinning from ear to ear. I put my arms down and looked at the parents they were smiling as well.<br>"By the way Mr. Weasley your car is _completely_ fixed." I told Mr. Weasley. He nodded and looked at his wife.  
>"Thank you so much dear," began, "How much would you like now that it's <em>all<em> fixed." She shot a quick glare at her husband. I raised an eyebrow then smiled.  
>"There's no charge . But thanks for the offer." I laughed and smiled at the couple.<br>"Miss- ah…"  
>"Ella." I said to him as he attempted to call me by my last name.<br>"Miss Ella…" I stopped him as he continued to prod.  
>"My last name doesn't matter ." I smiled again. spoke up again.<br>"Well, dear what _is_ your last name?" she said sweetly.  
>"Snape, my name is Elladora Snape." The two older boys looked at me and attempted to cover their laughing. My father was the potions master at Hogwarts and he was and still is known to be the meanest teacher there as well.<br>"I know it must be kind of a shock to see the differences between my father and myself." The family looked at me and just smiled as they had before. I stood up and gave the keys to Mr. Weasley. He and the Mrs. stood up, brushed themselves off, and gave me a hug. They thanked me for fixing their car and invited me over for dinner later that night. Unfortunately, I had to decline the offer because I was having dinner with my father tonight. I said goodbye to all of them (Percy, Charlie, who was visiting from Romania; and the twins of course.) and saw them out to my tool shed where the car was.  
>"If you have anymore troubles with the car just come back over and I should be able to fix it in a little bit." I smiled at them as they got into the car. The twins gave me one more hug and got in finally. They ended up rolling down a window and yelling goodbye to me until my house was out of sight to them. I smiled, laughed a bit, and sighed at their shenanigans. After I couldn't see the car anymore, I headed back inside and began cooking. My father and I hadn't spent any time together for about three weeks so I decided I'd make dinner tonight. I had figured that if I made all his favorites and made it all before I got him for dinner there was no way he could say he couldn't. Leeal wanted to help me while I was cooking but I wouldn't let her. This was a dinner from me to my dad and I wanted it to be special. For once.<p> 


	2. My night at the Weasley's

I looked over at the clock it was about seven. I had just finished making dinner for my father and me and for Leeal. She came up behind me with a warm smile as she always did. Whenever I made anything for my dad and me, she always smiled at me and wanted to help me so much, mostly because, after my mom died he just stayed in his study all the time unless he was at work. And after she had died, he didn't even come home for Christmas or anything. And, anytime I ever tried to spend time with him, he just stormed off.  
>"Why doesn't Princess get something nice on, then get father. Leeal will set the table for you." Leeal said to me. I nodded and went to my room to change; I put on a nice pair of straight-legged jeans and one of my dress tops: it was white and had three quarter sleeves and buttoned up. After getting dressed, I headed out of my room and to my fathers' study. Softly knocked on the door, I waited for a reply. When he didn't answer, I let myself in.<br>"Dad? It's me." I opened the door. He was sitting at his desk just writing something down and looked up at me all of the sudden. "I made dinner for us. You said that tonight you'd come and have dinner with me. Leeal is setting the table." He nodded and got up.  
>"Very well then Elladora, I'm coming." He followed me out of his study and we sat at the dinning room table. Leeal had also set the plates with food. My father picked up his fork and took a bite of his food. He sat there and chewed, then swallowed, and then he got up and just left. I sat there shocked; Leeal came up next to me. I looked down at her.<br>"Leeal, what did I do?" she shrugged and I looked down at the table. I told her I was not hungry anymore and got up to put everything away. She stopped me and said she hasn't done enough today so she would do it. I gave up and let her, after dinner or when I got frustrated, I went for walks. This was the time I needed it most. I ran to my room and put on one of my dark grey hoodies. Running down the stairs, I grabbed my black converse and sat at the front porch putting them on. My I-pod lay in my jacket pocket. Leeal came up to me and looked worried.  
>"Tell my dad I'm out if he asks I'll be back in a few hours." She just nodded. I pulled out my I-pod and put a muggle band called Skillet. I walked to my right; I didn't care where I was going I just couldn't be in that house with him right then. I turned it on to the song 'the last night' and started to sing.<br>"You come to me with scars on your wrist.  
>You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this.<br>I just came to say goodbye didn't want you to see me cry I'm fine  
>But I know it's a lie<br>This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look my in the eyes so I know you know<br>I'm everywhere you want me to be  
>The last night you'll spend alone<br>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
>I'm everything you need me to be." I sighed, I couldn't sing anymore. He couldn't understand, my father. Ever since my mom died, he just thought of himself. It started thundering. But I didn't care; in fact, it made me walk slower so I could walk in the rain for a bit. In a matter of seconds, it began pouring. I turned up the next song; it was 'Those nights', my hood stayed down. I crossed my arms under my chest and kept walking. I smiled to myself listening to the background of the rain hitting the ground. I'd been walking for another three or four hours when I heard my name being called.<br>"Ella! Ella!" I looked from where the yelling was coming from. There was a house to my right; it was tall and crooked. Out of it came a pair of red headed twins I'd met earlier. Fred had been calling my name, George ran just a little bit behind him.  
>"Ella," began Fred, "what are you doing out in a thunderstorm?" he looked at me for a moment. George also looked at me for a while then spoke.<br>"Have you been, crying?" I looked at them then touched my face. And, when I pulled it back to look at it, my fingertips were covered in my running make-up. Fred took a step closer to me and roughly wiped away what he thought was tears with the palm of his hand; he was never very gentle at moments like this. If only he knew it was actually rain on my face, I didn't stop him though; mainly because I knew that even though they weren't tears, they should be. My eyes couldn't look at his; I closed them and let him wipe my face clean of my running make-up.  
>"Don't cry, especially in the rain. You're gonna catch a cold if we don't get you inside soon." He said; George spoke after him.<br>"I'll go tell mom we have a guest," he turned to me and I reopened my eyes, "she'll be absolutely thrilled to see you again!" then he ran back toward the house and threw the front door. I stayed in front of Fred and after a while I finally looked up at him. His eyes wouldn't break from mine until I finally said something.  
>"So," I began still gazing at his eyes, "did the car run okay?" he burst out laughing, the rain poured harder and we were getting soaked to the bone. I laughed with him and we just continued to stand in the rain.<br>"We've been standing here for about five minutes, and all you can think about is the car? Not even the fact that you _walked _to our house or that it's pouring and we're both soaked, but the _car_?" I smiled at him.  
>"Well, what were you going to say? You just stood there!" I laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder with my hand. He smiled warmly down at me and I returned the gesture. Just seconds later, came out and yelled "BOTH OF YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Fred and I laughed and walked up to the house, where was waiting at the font door. She smiled warmly when she saw me and glared daggers at Fred, as we finally got to the door.<br>"Oh it's so good to see you again deary." She said escorting me away from Fred. "Oh Merlin, you're soaked right through the bone." She continued while pulling part of my hoodie. I stood there awkwardly dripping onto her floor, Fred stood next to me and George came down the stairs in pajama pants a t-shirt.  
>"You two finally came in, good! I was just about to yell out to you lovebirds." He smiled and I started laughing. Fred spoke up to his mother.<br>"Mom, it's dangerous for her to walk back home and Dad's already gone to work. Maybe she should stay here?" he suggested, more toward, asked his mother if I could stay. She gasped and grinned widely at the idea.  
>"That's a wonderful idea George!"<br>"I'm Fred."  
>"Oh pish-posh! But first, she needs some clothes. Mine will be a bit big, and Ginny's are far too small for her!" she stood there thinking until I butted in.<br>"Um, ? Besides our height, I'm actually about the same size as the twins. Well, aside from the whole being a girl thing, but really I think we're about the same size." I moved my arms around myself awkwardly, "If it helps any." George looked at me, as did . And I could feel Fred staring at me as well.  
>"Actually my dear that does help." She started with a big grin. "George," she looked toward the twin on the stairs, "Go get Ella a pair of pajama pants and a jumper." George went up the stairs to his room to get me the clothes while Fred and I stayed with his mother. Fred took my arm and turned toward him, his hand gently ran down my arm and to my own hand. He began walking up the stairs, 'Must be taking me up stairs so I can change in the bathroom.' I thought. I stayed behind him as he pulled my by my hand. 'Fred is so cute! Wait, what am I thinking? I just met him! I don't even know anything about him! Plus, how old am I?' I sighed and decided I was just going crazy. We had gone up about three flights of stairs until we reached a door with a sign on it that read: <em>Beware: twin boys live here<em>. I laughed at it and thought it to be appropriate. He opened the door and I followed about an arms length behind him. We came in to see George going through a dresser, I was starting to get kind of cold so I released my hand from Fred's and started rubbing my arms to try to keep myself warm. I was still dripping from my hair and clothes so I grabbed the pajama pants that were lying on the bed in front of my and started changing. Fred began talking shocked almost.  
>"Ella! What <em>are<em> you doing?"  
>"Changing out of these soaking clothes, why?" I asked unzipping my jeans. I looked back to them. "Can you guys turn around or something? Or cover your eyes?" they both turned and kept their faces toward their closet (which was on the other side of the room). I quickly exchanged my sopping wet jeans for a pair of black sweat pants. They were a bit long but very comfy.<br>"George do you have a shirt for me?" he handed me a grey tank top and I took off my button up top and camisole in exchange for the tank top. My dark hair was still sopping wet, so I used a hair band I kept on my wrist to put it up in a messy bun.  
>"Guys it's okay to look now." They turned and I sat on the bed my pants were once on, I shivered it was even more freezing now.<br>"Ella, heads up!" I heard one of the twins call out. I looked up to see a home knit jumper being thrown at me. It had a big 'F' on it.  
>"Fred's I presume?" they nodded, "thanks guys." George pointed to his brother and I just smiled and chuckled to myself. I pulled the cozy home kit sweater over my head and stood up again. I went up to George and gave him a big hug; he squeezed my in return. Fred was next, even if he was still dripping wet. I wrapped my arms around him; I felt so very comfortable around the twins. It's something kind of hard to explain.<br>"I'll be downstairs so Fred can get redressed." They nodded and I headed back downstairs to thank for letting me stay while the storm was going on. I made it down the three flights they were up on. greeted me in the front room with a great big hug.  
>"I'm glad the boys found something for you to wear." She said pulling away from me keeping an arms length while just looking at me pleasantly. "Not to be rude but, why were walking all by yourself in the rain?" I just sighed and told her what was going on.<br>"Well, I always take a walk after dinner. But, tonight my dad was just kind of acting strange today so I left earlier than I normally do."  
>"So I can assume it wasn't raining when you left?"<br>"No, but I like to walk in it anyway so I just kept walking." I smiled at her, "By the way thank you so much for letting me stay while the storm passes."  
>"Oh, it's no trouble deary. You're a pleasure to have over." She looked me up and down. "But, you're much to thin, why don't I fix you up something nice and warm to eat."<br>"Uh, no that's okay I'm not very hungry. Thank you for the offer though." She looked at the clock on the wall.  
>"Well, dear it's kind of late why don't we get you to sleep." She took me over into the front room once more.<br>"No, that's fine I was just going to wait the storm out and then head home."  
>"Oh nonsense, we'll just set you up in the living room since Ginny's room is somewhat small and I won't have you staying with any of the boys." She put rather large pillow on one of the ends of the long couch in the front room. "Just stay right there I'll go get you a blanket." And with that, she was off to find me a blanket. I took a seat on the couch and sat with my legs crossed. While waiting for her I grabbed the pillow and held it in my arms much like a child holds a teddy bear. Someone came down the stairs but I just stared at the ground in front of me.<br>"Well there you are! We were wondering where you'd ran off to." a familiar voice semi-yelled to me from the stairs. I knew it was one of the twins. He came down and sat down next to me he put his arm around me and I knew it was George. Mostly because a little after he put his arm around me, he squeezed my shoulder like a half hug.  
>"I'm doing fine, there's no need to worry George."<br>"What are you talking about huh? I'm Fred."  
>"No you're not you're George."<br>"You can tell us apart? Our own mother can't tell us apart."  
>"There's just something different about you that's not the same as Fred. It's hard to explain." I heard 's voice as she came in.<br>"Fred dear, let the girl get some sleep."  
>"That's five times today mom, I'm George." She pushed him off to bed and he went upstairs.<br>"Here's that blanket deary, now you just get yourself comfortable and get some rest. I'll be making breakfast bright and early tomorrow."  
>", if you don't mind, I would like to help you make breakfast tomorrow." She just looked at me, wide eyed; I suppose her children didn't offer much to help. "You know, as a sign of my gratitude for letting me stay on such very unexpected and short notice." She smiled warmly at me and agreed to let me help her with breakfast the next morning. She headed upstairs herself and I drifted into a warm sleep thanks to her blanket, and Fred's sweater. It was from that point on I had always been welcome in the Weasley home for now, and for a very, very long time to come.<p> 


	3. Mom and the train

Platform nine and three quarters wasn't hard to find if you came from an almost all wizarding family like I did. I knew my mother came from a long line of wizards in her family but I never knew much about them, or at least until a little over a week ago.  
><em>It had been a week since I met the Weasley family. They were all so nice and funny when got them all together, or at least with the twins. In the past week I hadn't seen a lot of Mr. Weasley but when I did he often told me I reminded him of my mother. <em>_**'I remember the twins telling me they'd be at diagon alley all day. Maybe I can get my dad to tell me something about mom while they're out.'**__ I thought while making a cup of tea. I was brewing it in a muggle coffee maker since I couldn't use magic to make it: the whole under age wizarding thing and all. Not to mention, I hadn't even started school yet; that definitely wouldn't look good on an application for a job. The tea was filtered through twice since it was in individually packaged and I had on a coffee filter. I poured two cups of tea and added some sugar. __**'Maybe I can get dad to talk to me for a while.'**__ I carried the two cups to my dad's study and just opened the door._  
><em>"Thought you could use something to drink Dad."<em>  
><em>"Thanks Princess. That's very sweet of you." He grabbed the cup and took a sip. Then he just stared at the cup for a while, almost sad. "Is there anything you want to know about Hogwarts or anything else before you have to go on the train?"<em>  
><em>"Well, kind of..." I sat in a chair in front of his desk with my legs to my chest, "Dad, I want to know more about mom." He shot his head up and looked at me. Harshly for a moment, then his expression softened and he just smiled at me.<em>  
><em>"I was wondering when you'd start asking about her."<em>  
><em>"I at least want to know something of her, anything really. It's just I was too young to actually get to know her; after all I was only about six. The only thing on my mind was staying out of trouble, playing quidditch, and staying away from boy cooties. But, I really miss the times I did spend with her." He laughed and stood up. He walked over to a bookshelf in the room and grabbed what I thought was a photo album.<em>  
><em>"Dad, do I really look like mom?"<em>  
><em>"Who told you that honey?"<em>  
><em>"Oh...well, when I do see Mr. Weasley, he always says something about it."<em>  
><em>"Well, he would most certainly know. She was quite close with him. It was part of the reason she never wanted you to meet anyone from her family. None of them really liked her and she thought they'd be the same way to you. What Arthur said is very true. You are practically her twin when she was your age." He handed me the book and it was open to the first page. There were only two pictures: the top one had what appeared to be me, and a taller version of one of the twins in it. The one below it held a picture of what looked to be me and me as a boy. "Dad, is that mom and Mr. Weasley? And, you and mom?"<em>  
><em>"Yes, see what I mean when I said you're her spiting image. You and those Weasley twins look almost exact to Arthur and your mother."<em>  
><em>"That's not completely true dad. From this picture, if I was a boy, I'd probably look exactly like you." I smiled up at him and he just patted my head gently then just pet my hair as I looked through the memories of my mother and the younger images of my father.<em>  
><em>"So dad?" I looked up at him, "what was mom's maiden name?" he looked down at me and his smile turned and his lips pursed. I could tell this was not going to end well today.<em>  
><em>"Black. But the family almost disowned her. You see your mother wasn't like most; she wasn't in slytherin like the rest of the family, she was in ravenclaw and definitely proud of it. She was my potions partner in my second year that was how we met, and even became friends. She ran away from her family and we got married. She never wanted them to torment you or make you how they wished. So she cut off all connection with them." He just looked down at the photo album. I could tell he missed my mother even more now. And the fact that I didn't understand until now made me feel awful now. Especially, because I just kept reminding him everyday that his wife is gone.<em>  
>After that day I haven't asked him about her at all. Though, he's become more talkative since, and he'll actually go to his room to sleep instead of falling asleep in his study. Normally during the day, since then, I would be looking at old photo albums. That is, if I wasn't hanging out with the twins, or Ron. I handed my trolley off to the man loading the train compartments. I let my owl, Evan, out before I left the car so he could fly to Hogwarts on his own. He said I could board the train; I kept my bag on my shoulders and walked to the first open compartment I saw. I had no idea where the twins were so I sat hoping that no jerks were going to sit with me. I just sat with my I-pod on listening to a random playlist I put together a few nights ago for the ride. My bangs hung nicely around my face while the rest of my hair was in a ponytail. Suddenly there was a loud 'boom!' just outside my compartment. I got up and opened the door, only to see the twins.<br>"Guys," they turned to me, "What are you doing now?" they looked at me and grinned very widely, moving to allow me to see a boy with dark brown hair and disgusting looking teeth covered in some weird looking goo. I laughed a little, well for a few seconds, and then I burst out laughing so hard that I had to use a wall for support to even keep my feet on the ground. I heard three other laughs around me. 'Wait three? Who's the third?' I looked up to see a boy unfamiliar to me.  
>"Come on guys, you can share my compartment." I said between laughs. The twins walked in and took a seat. While the boy was on his way to leave, I grabbed his arm.<br>"I meant you too. I have an extra spot, you should sit with us I think you'll have fun." He looked back at me like 'what do I look like stupid? I don't even know you!' "I know you don't know me or the twins but, what have you got to lose we're just three people who like to have fun." He sighed and followed me inside. The twins sat across from where the boy and I sat.  
>"I'm Ella." I smiled at him, "and these are the Weasley twins, Fred and George." I whispered the next part to him, "Don't let them fool you they're actually evil." He and I both laughed. Soon after, he introduced himself.<br>"I'm Lee Jordan." he looked at the twins and then at me, "which one is which?" he asked pointing to them.  
>"The one to the left is George and the one on the right is Fred."<br>"She got it right again,"  
>"We thought for sure this time we'd get you."<br>"You two can't trick me it's impossible for you two. I know your differences." I sat back down, "plus, George really needs to brush his teeth, I can smell him from here." I joked, we all had a laugh but I soon began to look out the window and didn't even realize I was away from the group until I was suddenly being shaken.  
>"Ella! Are you there?" Fred was now sitting next to me. I looked at him and just sighed.<br>"I'm fine Fred."  
>"I'm George."<br>"No you're not."  
>"Yes I am."<br>"Oh just shut up and accept that I'm right."  
>"For the last time I'm George."<br>"No, you're Fred."  
>"And how do you know I'm Fred?" Oh if he only knew. I stared into his bright brown eyes. Even though we were all quite young, I knew there was going to be something different for Fred and me; ever since we first met in my tool shed. He and George had always pulled pranks on me and I always pranked them back. He would never understand this; I didn't understand it myself.<br>"Because, I just know okay." _'Even if I don't know how I know.'_  
>"Okay fine, I believe you." I just smiled back at him.<br>"Thank you, FINALLY!" he just laughed and hugged me.  
>"Are you sure you're okay Princess?"<br>"Yeah, I'm sure." Lee sat next to George, while Fred stayed next to me.  
>The ride was long and we were all getting hungry. Just as our stomachs began to grumble, the candy trolley came to our compartment. The boys didn't have a lot of money with them, so I got a bunch of stuff for everyone. Lee and I stuck with chocolate sorts while the twins decided to eat just about everything else. I looked at my watch to check the time, only to see we had been on the train for almost three hours.<br>"Guys, I think it's about time we go change into our robes." I looked at them and they nodded, though they didn't move.  
>"I would suggest you boys get dressed to unless you robes are invisible. Then, I guess you can just sit here twiddling your thumbs." They laughed sarcastically at me. I went to change into my robes. My skirt was just above my knees, just like every other girls and my button up shirt was tucked in, just like every other girls. I hated looking like everyone else, I felt so plain. I looked in the mirror and began to carefully examine myself.<br>"I look so plain!" I said aloud. I sighed and then thought of what the twins would say.  
>'I hope I get into Gryffindor…'I thought as I walked back to the compartment. You see my father's family and mother's family has always been in Slytherin. I was going to have a hard time convincing the sorting hat I belonged in Gryffindor. I came back to the compartment to find the boys pulling over their sweaters and robes. Of course, they were shoeless when I walked in; I wore obnoxiously colored high tops as the muggles called them, they were bright yellow to be precise. Some bloke named Chuck Taylor made them. They laughed together when they saw my shoes, as they put the rest of their uniform. We pulled to a stop soon and the gamekeeper, Hagrid, came to greet the first years (the four of us plus others) and take them to the castle. The four of us sat in a boat together to go across the lake. I convinced the boys to paddle the boat for me since I didn't feel like it, and, as Lee so elegantly put it, I would "slow" them down. We continuously splashed water at each other; frankly, I was surprised the four of us weren't soaked to the bone by the time we had arrived at the castle. Lee sat on the front bench with me, while the boys sat behind us. After being yelled at by Hagrid and almost tipping over our boat (twice) and trying to race another boat with two other boats, we calmed down as we reached the castle. As we finally pulled up, we were ready for the sorting.<p> 


	4. Sorting and the good beginning

We all walked toward the Great Hall but the doors were of course shut. Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, came to tell us the whole process of being sorted. She then opened the door and we all followed behind her, many of the other new students looked around at the walls and ceiling. Many of them obviously had not been around lots of magic. Then again, it's not that hard to know what the place looks like, all you have to do is pick up a book. We stopped at the front of the hall, right in front of all the professors. I saw my dad at the far end of the teachers and waved at him. He scowled in return. 'If that wasn't expected.' I just went back to normal. Fred stood to my right; after I had put my hand down from waving at my dad, he laced our fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood in front of all of us and began to talk.

"When I call your name please come and sit on the stool. Then, I will place the Sorting hat on your head and you will be put in a house." she pulled out a scroll, which held all of our names. "Catherine Black."  
>A frightened girl walked up slowly and sat on the stool. The hat covered her eyes and the soon the stitches of the hat opened and shouted out a name.<br>"SLYTHERIN!"  
>The hat shouted a house name, and I began to get nervous. Fred still held my hand; I kept our hands tightly closed together. Many more kids were called I stood anxiously with Fred and George. Professor McGonagall spoke again after a young boy was sorted into Ravenclaw.<br>"Elladora Snape" people began to whisper about me. They must have figured out my father was the notorious potions master Severus Snape. My name had finally been called and I walked up nervously. I looked back to Fred he moved his hand as if he were pushing me, though I was too far. I sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. Much like the other first years, the hat covered my eyes, but I lifted it up so I could see a little bit. The hat began to speak but softly, so only I could hear.  
>"Your family history tells me you should be in Slytherin, but you're too nice. However, not nice enough to be a Hufflepuff." I was a little taken aback, I was nice but I guess the hat could tell that I've been pretty mean sometimes, oh who am I kidding I am pretty mean when I tease the boys. "Courageous, loving of others, and quite the loyal one. I know just where to put you!..." I got a pale face hoping I could make my dad proud, but not be enemies of my only friends and the only boy I think I've ever liked. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the house name and the cheers were not as loud as many would have thought, or even close to as loud as when others were sorted there. I looked all the way to my right, at the end of the teacher's table; my father, he scowled and glared at me harder than I had ever seen. He looked back at me disgusted, I felt like bawling my eyes out, or just jumping into the black lake right then. I looked back to my friends happily laughing with a big grin on my face. If only they knew the pain of being a disappointment I felt. I went and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. The boys went up for sorting soon after; you know the alphabetized list thing. Fred was called first; the hat was placed on his head and was only there for a few seconds before the hat shouted Gryffindor. George was next the hat shouted the entire time.<br>"Didn't I just put you into a house?"  
>"No that was Fred, I'm George!"<br>"Oh yes, right. Just go to Gryffindor!" George took off the sorting hat and sat down next to Fred who sat across me. Dumbledore stood up at his podium and announced that dinner was to start. George and Fred pigged out while I ate normally, kind of: I didn't really eat a lot. I saw my father glaring at me across the room; I could tell he was disappointed. We were dismissed to our dorms and commons. Fred tried to walk in the back with me but I had to have him go on to the commons.  
>"Fred, I need to talk to Dumbledore anyway. I'll just see you at breakfast or something. Goodnight." I gave him a tight long hug and walked to Dumbledore's office. I stood facing a gargoyle statue and simply said the password "sherbet lemon". The statue moved out of the way and I stepped on one of the first few steps that took me up to his office. I opened the door to see his office, which was only lit by the full moon outside. I saw many portraits of old headmasters in the past. Professor Dumbledore sat in his tall chair behind his large desk. I sat in the visitor's chair in front of his desk.<br>"I see you're frustrated Miss Snape. May I ask why?" he asked me.  
>"I'm not sure how to approach my father about which house I'm in." I looked at the ground, "I know he's disappointed in me. And, I don't know what to do about this." Dumbledore spoke again.<br>"Be the best Gryffindor you can be. Just be proud of yourself." I looked at him. "Trust me, everything will be fine." I smiled at my headmaster and nodded to him.  
>"Thank you Headmaster" I walked out of his office and back to my commons. Unfortunately, I bumped into my father after just getting out of the office.<br>"Get to your Commons, Gryffindor!" he shouted at me.  
>"Goodnight Dad." was all I said back. I walked off to the portrait of the fat lady, where the entrance to our commons was. I said the password, ($%#$%); don't ask, my lips are sealed. I walked into the barely lit commons, not many people were still up; I guess I had taken a long time when I was walking back here. I sat in a chair by the fireplace and pulled my robe off and set it over the arm of the chair. I sat there for a few more minutes and by then everyone was in their dorms. I sat in silence wishing I wouldn't have to go to potions any time soon. I heard someone coming down the stairs, with my luck it was probably the head boy coming to tell me to get to bed.<br>"Oi, what are you still doing up Ella?"  
>"Fred?" I asked as I looked behind me to find a sleepy Fred behind me.<br>"Yeah it's me, now why are you still up?"  
>"I'm just not tired. Really, I'll get to bed soon." He shook his head at me and sat on the sofa next to me.<br>"No you won't. You'll just stay up all night, head up to your room, take a shower, and get ready and pretend like you slept but I know you won't. I know you, you can't trick me like everyone else." I looked up at him and he smiled back at me.  
>"I've just had a bad day Fred."<br>"I've got all night to listen." All night Fred and I stayed up, he listened to how my dad had reacted and how it hurt me. Of course, I didn't tell him everything but then again, I never needed to, somehow he always knew from what I told him. We ended up falling asleep for about a half hour before the sun rose. Once the sun was up, I went to the girl's dorm to take a shower and get ready for today. I put on my plain grey skirt and white button up blouse. 'Maybe Dumbledore is right, maybe if I just be happy with myself it won't matter.' I thought as a pulled on my low top converse with a bubble print. 'It's worth a shot.' I walked back down stairs only to see Fred waiting for me now ready for breakfast today, he always did get ready faster than I did. We walked down to breakfast together talking about what our first prank at Hogwarts should be. Fred began suggesting ways we could torment my father, but I thought it best if we held off on him for a while. He was already angry with me, no need to make him try to disown me. I thought it might be more fun to mess with caretaker, Mr. Filch, and his cat, Mrs. Norris.  
>"Maybe we shave his cat?" he suggested. I shook my head.<br>"No, that's something that we should save for revenge." I pursed my lips in deep thought, "Maybe we could light fireworks in his office?"  
>"No, I did that to my brother Bill once with George, he had them gone in a matter of seconds." We had arrived to the great hall. Breakfast was already out; we sat at the Gryffindor table and began to fill our plates, silently thinking of a good plan.<br>"Aha!" I began, "We can put exploding dung bombs filled with that goo you and George had on the train." He was catching onto the idea.  
>"And they'll go off in his desk!" We laughed at how great we thought this plan would be. I was still focused on eating breakfast, and reached for toast that just so happened to be out of my reach.<br>"Mind passing me the toast Fred?"  
>"And let you have my toast! Yeah right!" he pulled the toast close to him. "No toast for you!" I gave a fake whimper.<br>"Are you trying to make me starve? Do you want me to die?" he turned his back to me and put his nose air. I grabbed onto his arm and pretended to sob. "Don't you love me anymore?"  
>"Of course not! Why would I love you when I'm going marry the giant squid of the black lake? I'll be needing my grandmother's ring back, by the way." He turned his body back holding out hand, with his nose turned up at me.<br>"What? How could you? You promised that when you gave me that ring, we would be together forever!" I dramatically yelled through the great hall. Students and teachers were filling up fast, many looking at our little "scene".  
>"What? I never said that! It must have been my evil twin Derf!" He couldn't do it, he began to laugh, "How dare he!" he gave up and burst out laughing, I joined in. He finally passed me the toast and I took a piece, spreading jam on it. People were still staring at us though, so we thought it appropriate to give them something to watch. Fred and I began juggling food between each other; toast, sausage, rolls, and bacon were flying past the faces of students and teachers as they passed us to get their seats.<br>"Hey Fred?"  
>"Yeah, Ella?"<br>"How long should juggle?"  
>"No idea, why?"<br>"I'm still hungry." we caught most of what we were throwing; although, a sausage did hit Professor McGonagall in the face. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to start off my school years. Luckily she didn't hold a grudge for too long, I will say this though: she never walked past us at breakfast again.

George ran up to us, once he got to breakfast. He began going on about how he had no idea where either of us could be, and how worried he was. Fred and I got a good laugh out of it all, and soon started telling him about the dung bomb plan.

"Excellent! Though, when would we put the bomb in his office?"

"We didn't think that far through. How are we going to do that?" at that exact moment, a brilliant plan appeared in my mind.

"Let's set of bombs from his office to the farthest point of the school. That way he'll be away from his office for a long time. We can sneak the dung bomb in and when he gets back, it'll go off!" he boys and I smiled at our formulating plan. This was going to be fun.

After receiving our schedules, George and Fred started planning on what to put in the bombs because, "the same explosion gets boring after a while". I suppose it would get boring if you kept hearing it for about 3 miles worth of ground. 'Maybe a bomb would be well for father. We can put it right in the place his heart should be.' My cynical thinking led me to leave the boys to discuss details. I walked out of the great hall and back to my dorm; grabbing my books for my first class, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but take a look; I really did look like him. My heart tugged, I felt like crying. 'No time for tears.' I held my books close to me and made my way down to the common room. 'Why couldn't I have been in Ravenclaw, at least then he could say I'm like Mom.' I sat on the couch, waiting for the twins to come and get their things so we could go to class together, 'I hope this doesn't affect Gryffindor house too much in points. Everyone would hate me if I made them lose the house cup just because Dad is Professor Snape.' I sighed. 'Maybe I could talk to him, and convince him to just think of me as any other student; that might not work though, he doesn't like Gryffindor house much at all.' I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the twins come in the common room.

"Ella, did you notice our first class for today?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's your dad's class."

"No, we have Defense against the Dark Arts first." The boys held up their schedules to me, and then grabbed mine to point out that the classes alternated every day: we had potions first. I wasn't sure what my face looked like when they showed me, all I can remember is falling on the ground and hitting my head pretty hard. Fred swears up and down that I had the most hilarious look on my face, while George says that I looked scared. Can't say I wouldn't have looked scared, I was about to face my father as a Gryffindor, in class. School was going to be rough.


	5. Oil, Boil, Toil, and Oliver

As it could've been expected, my father tried his hardest to ignore that I was even there. It didn't go so well once the twins got me to loosen up. We had jumped right into the curriculum and were instructed to brew a boil cure potion. George and I were partners, and our potion was going well. Of course, unknown to me at the time, the twins had made a bet on whose potion would turn out better. George had sabotaged Fred and Lee's potion and once he found out, Fred decided it was payback time. I sat chatting with George while we were waiting for the potion to be ready to be taken off the fire; Fred added the porcupine quills to ours while it was still on, and the cauldron began to hiss. George and I looked only to see it dripping out the bottom of the cauldron and producing a green smoke. I got as far back from as I could, knowing that it wouldn't be good to be close to it. Unfortunately, George was never a good listener and when I told him to get back, he walked forward to see what it was. A big puff of green smoke hit his face, and when he turned back to me, he was covered in bright red boils. I couldn't help but laugh; it was both revolting and hilarious, so I suppose it should been expected for a few kids to have felt sick while others laughed hysterically.  
>"You great buffoon! How could you have messed up such a simple potion?" Lee, thinking that he was talking to George, decided to stick up for his friend.<br>"It's not his fault, he didn't know! We're just first years!" My father turned to him in rage and began yelling again.  
>"Not Weasley. You, Elladora!" he pointed at me, " You know this potion, and you know it's not very hard. So, how in Merlin's name could you possibly have made a mistake?" Everyone was looking at me now; I couldn't believe that he was blaming me for this.<br>"I didn't mess it up. It's not my fault!" He seeped anger as he took heavy breaths.  
>"Look what you did! Your partner needs to be taken to the hospital wing! You had enough sense to get back, but didn't even help-"<br>"I warned him! I told him to get back, and he didn't. I don't know what happened with it, but I did what I could."  
>"Talking back to a teacher? Ten points from Gryffindor!"<br>"You can't do that! You can't just take away points because you're upset about what house I'm in!" all the students gasped. They knew I was his daughter; did they think I didn't know he was disappointed in me?  
>"Detention, Elladora." I should've known he'd resort to that, "Now take your partner to the hospital wing." I took George by the hand and led him out of class. We walked, practically ran, to Madam Pomfrey. When she saw George, there was no doubt in her mind about what had happened. She began to fuss about how many first years get sent to the hospital wing within the first week. I wasn't listening; instead I just sat in a chair next to the bed George was on, staring at the floor.<br>"You okay Princess?" I didn't respond, "You're dad's just overreacting. He'll get over it soon enough. Think of it this way: at least he can't be mad at you for getting a detention, when he unreasonably gave it to you." I sighed and looked at him, "Are you going to be like this all day?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, if you are going to be in a mood all day, then I need to tell Fred so that we can do something." I raised an eyebrow at that statement; whenever the twins planned to do something to cheer someone up, it usually didn't turn out pleasant.  
>"I'm fine. Just a little angry at my dad." he nodded his head.<br>"That's to be expected. Hopefully you'll cheer up once we get to our flying lesson." I smiled at the thought of riding a broom. I faintly remember riding one as a child; I think my mother had taken me for a ride.  
>Madam Pomfrey soon had George as well as he had been when he woke up that morning. As we walked out of the hospital wing, I noticed that my books were not with me. 'How could I be so stupid?' I wanted to hit my head against the wall; I had left all our stuff at my dad's classroom. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand and had stopped walking. George looked back at me to see what was wrong.<br>"I left all our things at potions class."  
>"Do we really need them?"<br>"I'm sure he gave us all some kind of homework after you and I left." I turned to walk in the direction of the dungeons, "Come on, we're going to need our stuff." George followed me down to the potions classroom; though once there, I was hesitant to enter the room again.  
>"Stay here." George walked into the room and grabbed both of our things. 'He's a good friend.' I smiled to myself and heaved a sigh of relief.<br>"Thanks George." he grinned.  
>"Just means you owe me. Now let's get going before we get stuck with nothing but scraps for lunch!" I laughed as we ran down the hall to get to Gryffindor tower. 'Why is it all the Weasley boys only think of food?'<br>If you have ever been around a Weasley boy for more than an hour, you'll notice a look on their face that they get quite often: the look of hunger. I honestly have no idea how they can always be so famished when their mother stuffs them with food until they're about to explode. This was not just with the ones who are in the midst of a growth spurt, such as the twins. All the Weasley boys did it; whenever I'd be helping their younger brother, Ron, de-gnome the gardens, we'd get about thirty minutes in before he'd start complaining about how hungry he was. Their older brother Percy did it too, but Charlie was the most known for it. Charlie would tell me about the creatures he wanted to study, but unless we had snacks while he was telling me, he'd forget all about the creatures. I learned very quickly in the Weasley house that one should always keep small snacks with them; I usually kept a bag of chocoballs with me for when I was going to be there in between meals.  
>Once we got the great hall, George stopped running long enough to spot Fred and Lee. I walked with him to sit on the other side of the table from them. It wasn't just the Weasley twins that ate like pigs, apparently every boy did this; I looked around to see that every other boy shoveled in food just as they did. 'Is this some kind of joke? They're all eating like they'll never be fed again.' I picked at some chips on my plate; I wasn't very hungry, I was more focused on how my father could do that. George shoved my arm.<br>"Hey, Lee is trying to talk to you." I looked over at Lee.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You gonna finish those?" I scooted my plate to him.  
>"No, I'm not very hungry." He gladly took them. I took a drink of water; Fred looked at me and began with his concerns again.<br>"You should eat something Ella. There's no way you'll be able to wait until dinner." I shrugged.  
>"I suppose." I grabbed a sandwich that was in front of me and took a bite. I could see the twins all take a sigh a relief, not sure why they were always so concerned with my eating habits. Lunch passed and we went outside for our first flying lesson. Madam Hooch had brooms set out for us when we all went to the area designated for her class.<br>"Don't just stand there, pick a broom and stand behind it." Lee stood next to George and I stood next the Fred, the twins stayed at each other's side. We all picked brooms next to each other and stood behind them as Madam Hooch instructed. She began immediately with directions: she told us that we would walk up to our brooms and bring them up, and then we would mount them and soon hover. We did as we were told, and when it came time to bring our brooms up, Fred and I excelled while George and Lee had trouble.  
>"Come on! With feeling!" she shouted. Lee began yelling at his broom out of frustration.<br>"You stupid thing! Why aren't you listening?" it listened after that; it came up and hit him straight on the nose. We all heard a small crunch when it happened. Fred and I ran over, only to see him bleeding profusely on his robes.  
>"Madam Hooch?" I yelled for her.<br>"What is it Ms. Snape?"  
>"I think Lee's broom broke his nose." Several of the other students began laughing. Madam Hooch walked over to us.<br>"How could that have hap-" she stopped after seeing that his broom was standing up right. "Very well, I'll take him to the hospital wing, no one is to get on their broom." Of course, to the twins this meant to get on their brooms and fly as high as they could.  
>"Guys, you shouldn't be doing this. If a teacher catches you, you're dead." a girl named Angelina Johnson pleaded with them. She was one of my roommates, along with another girl named Alicia Spinnet, who also decided she needed to nag.<br>"You're going to get Gryffindor in trouble! You're little friend already lost us 10 points today, isn't that enough?" Fred and George scoffed at them and got on their brooms anyway. 'This can't end well.' The girls turned to me and my attackers began.  
>"Why didn't you stop them?"<br>"They're your friends!" I sighed.  
>"There's nothing I could've done. When they decide on something, it's done." Angelina shoved me; I stumbled a bit, but regained my balance. Alicia then chose a bad move: she tried to fight me; she threw the first punch. Her punch made contact with my cheek; I turned to her and punched her back, eventually giving her a black eye. The kids around us crowded and began chanting "Fight, fight!" I couldn't help it, I was already angry, and she wasn't helping anything. After a while of us rolling on the ground trying to gain an advantage over the other, I came out victorious. That was, until someone pulled me off of her. I kicked trying to get away only to hear a voice telling me to stop. I had never heard this voice before, but I knew it belonged to a boy.<br>"Calm down there." His Scottish accent was very thick. I stopped my fighting.  
>"Let go of me." I pulled away from him, only for him to turn me around to speak to me.<br>"You really need to calm down. There's no sense in fighting members of your own house." I looked at him; he was older than us. Alicia got up and turned me around to her and took one last cheap blow to my face.  
>"That's what you get for today. Why did you have to be in our house?" She walked back over to the rest of the group. I could feel the blood gathering in my mouth, I spit it out on the ground. Fred and George ran up to me.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Who did this?" they asked together. I didn't say anything; instead I silently brushed off my robes, and walked to Gryffindor tower. The boy who pulled me off Alicia followed me. He was a talker, kept asking questions. I didn't answer him until he asked the only one that mattered.  
>"What did she mean by 'Why did you have to be in our house?'" we were in the common room now; it was empty on account of everyone being in class.<br>"I'm Elladora Snape. I should've been in Slytherin of Ravenclaw." I ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms. He followed me.  
>"You're not supposed to go up here. This is the boy's dormitories." I didn't pay attention to him; I was too focused on finding a new room. I looked for an empty room to move me stuff into, and in an empty, old tower I found one. It looked as though no one had use this room since Dumbledore was a student here.<br>"Perfect." I whispered. I ran back to the girl's dorms and began to pack my things back into my trunk. The boy couldn't follow on account of the spell on the staircase of the girl's dormitories. When my trunk was packed, I pulled it from one end of Gryffindor tower to the other. The boy had waited in that room for me to return.  
>"You can't just switch rooms. And you're not supposed to be in the boy's dorms." I pulled my trunk past him to the end of the bed.<br>"I'm no going to stay with those girls. They don't like me and I won't let them hurt me just because they don't like my situation." The room was a little dusty, so I began to wipe things down.  
>"Professor McGonagall isn't going to be happy." he sighed and shook his head.<br>"That's a shame. But, I'm not concerned with what she's happy with, I just want to know I'm safe." I looked at him, "You can't tell anyone I'm staying here."  
>"What? Do you expect she won't already know?"<br>"I don't care if Professor McGonagall knows, I can explain to her. Just don't let any of the other students know." he looked conflicted on what to do, "Please."  
>"Fine, but you have to do something for me in return."<br>"What?"  
>"Help me train for quidditch try-outs." That's right: try-outs were coming up soon. I doubt they'd let a first year on the team.<br>"Sure thing."  
>"It's a deal then. I'm Oliver by the way, Oliver Wood."<br>"Nice to meet you, Oliver. I'm going to see to it that you get on the Gryffindor quidditch team, even if it kills me." I smiled at him. I could get used to having a friend who likes quidditch as much as I do. He smiled back and said he'd better get back before he gets in trouble. I sat on my bed, it was pretty old but I'd figure out the details of the room later. There was a window across from my bed; walking up to it, I noticed that I had a perfect view of the black lake and the dark forest. I smiled knowing that I could always come to my room to relax. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


End file.
